I Always Will
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: Charlie and Adam's life. :-Slash-:


~*~ Eden Hall Senior Graduation ~*~  
  
Adam laughed at his boyfriend, even in the saddest of times he was able to make it all okay. His blue eyes always sparkled, holding a ray of hope for anything he might want to achieve. Charlie was an amazing man to everyone, even more so to the man who loved him.  
  
Adam and Charlie were the first homosexual couple to come out in Eden Hall when they were in their sophomore year and everyone respected them for what they were. Sure, people weren't okay with it but they expressed that to others, never to Charlie or Adam's faces.  
  
Adam had told Charlie that he's gay and Charlie accepted his friend. Gradually they became better friends and started to fall for one another. Charlie told Adam he thought he might be gay and together they explored the reality of being what they are.  
  
"Charlie, come here." Adam said in a commanding voice that Charlie knew was a joking manner but he followed what his boyfriend said.  
  
"Yes, my love?" He asked standing in front of the man he loves. He held his own hands behind his back, pouting at Adam. He laughed lightly when Adam's face broke out into a small smile.  
  
"Kiss me." And Charlie did just that.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and meshed their bodies into one. They held each other with a passion for the love they can only share.  
  
Expressing it in the only way they knew how, their lips met and sparks flew around them. Charlie's tongue snaked out of his mouth to trace the lips of his lover. Taking Adam's lower lip between his teeth, he gently nibbled. Adam's tongue pushed its way into Charlie's mouth and together they fought, eventually agreeing that Charlie's mouth was where they would mate.  
  
"I love you, Charlie. Marry me?"  
  
~*~ Four Years Later ~*~  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have been gathered here today to bare witness to these two men who wish to vow their love to the other. I remember when Adam and Charlie had first gotten together, and I can honestly say that I have never seen two people more meant for each other then these two I see before myself." Lester Averman spoke about his friends.  
  
Les had become a minister after marrying his high school sweet heart - Ellen, the only woman in history able to handle his jokes. Charlie and Adam had chosen Les to perform the ceremony because it would have felt strange to have someone they didn't know pronounce them husband and husband.  
  
"These two have chosen to write their vows that they will say before each other. Adam, would you please tell Charlie your vows?" Les stepped back and let Adam speak.  
  
Adam cleared his throat and pulled the white paper napkin our of his suit pocket. He skimmed the words than looked up at his smiling Charlie. In that moment Charlie gave him the courage to read what he had written. He wiped a tear from his eye and started to speak:  
  
"Charlie, since the day I met you I knew you'd be something special to me, and what's more special than being the one I love. You accepted me when I thought no one would and you've helped me more than you will ever know with finding who I am and who I want to become. Six years has been more than enough time for me to realize you're my one and only and now that these six years are ending; I want to start on a new journey. A journey where I might be able to help you half as much as you've helped me. Charlie, I love you with everything in my being, and I will for forever more."  
  
He looked up at Charlie after finishing. Charlie's eyes sparkled with tears, his cheeks covered with the tears that escaped. Charlie smiled at Adam and listened to Lester's voice.  
  
"Charlie, please tell Adam your vows." Les moved back to where he stood when Adam spoke and waited for Charlie.  
  
"I don't have anything to read, because I wanted to say everything while looking into your eyes." He said and watched Adam smile and nod.  
  
"When you came to me seven years ago, and told me that you were gay the thought that we'd be standing here today never crossed into my mind. It was always that you were my best friend and would stay that way. But last night I stayed up and thought about what we've been through together and I realized I've loved you all along. There's no time when you haven't been in my dreams, except it was just a blue eyed stranger whose name I didn't know."  
  
Charlie paused and wiped his own eyes before using his hand to wipe away Adam's tears. He sighed and continued voicing how he felt. "Last night I started to think I dreamed you into life and as much as I want to believe that, I know that it was fate that brought us here together. I love you, Adam, I always have, and I always will, even after we passed on, you'll remain in my heart."  
  
Les moved back to his original position and asked for the rings. Adam turned to get his ring from Jesse and Charlie took his from Fulton. Les blessed the rings and Adam and Charlie turned to each other once again.  
  
"Charlie, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Charlie smiled and slid the ring onto Adam's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Adam, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Adam choked back his tears and with ease the ring was on Charlie's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Charlie, Adam, I now pronounce you husband and husband." Adam and Charlie smiled at Les before kissing each other.  
  
Their arms tangled around the other's body and pulled them closer together. When they let go, they turned to the crowd that was the Ducks and their families. Smiling for the millionth time that day, they walked down the isle together.  
  
~*~ Five Years Later ~*~  
  
"Adam, Adam, come here!" Charlie shouted to his husband.  
  
"What, honey?" He asked walking into the room Charlie was in, sitting with their thirteenth old baby boy. He sat next to them, forming a perfect family.  
  
"He said Daddy." Charlie beamed then turned back to Tommy. "Come on, say Daddy, say Daddy." He spoke with such innocence it astounded Adam. "Please say Daddy?" Charlie asked Tommy.  
  
"I really want you to see him say it." Charlie said sinking into Adam's body. Adam wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed his hair.  
  
"I will, Charlie. Let's see if we can get him to say it again." Together they were able to have their son say Daddy for Adam.  
  
~*~ Eighteen Years ~*~  
  
"Dad, I'm home for the weekend." Tommy called walking into the house he lived in with his parents. "Dad?" He called again walking further inside.  
  
"Sh." Adam came out of Charlie's office and waved his son closer to where he was. "Your father's on the phone." He pointed inside the room where Charlie smiled talking to the person on the end of the line.  
  
"That's great, Coach. Thanks again.. Alright, Adam and I'll come see you soon... You too.. Bye, Coach." Charlie hung up the phone beaming at the two who stood in the door way.  
  
"So?" Adam asked walking around to his husband and sitting in his lap, then turned and faced Charlie.  
  
"Awe, Dad." Tommy whined jokingly seeing his fathers being affectionate.  
  
"You know, before you were around your father and I did this a lot more often."  
  
"Charlie, that was an over share. Remember, we talked about those." Adam laughed shushing his husband. "Anyway, what happened?" Adam asked excitedly, placing his hands behind Charlie's head.  
  
"Tommy, I was on the phone with Bombay and he got you a tryout for the Minnesota Wild. You're going to go live with him there for a while and he's going to help you get ready to go to the NHL. You said you want this, if you don't, I'll just call him and tell him you changed your mind." Charlie said.  
  
"Change my mind? Dad, it's my dream to play in the NHL, I know how Papa couldn't because of his wrist and I want to play in the NHL like you. When do I leave?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Your tryout is in five weeks and Bombay said whenever you want to go, to hop on a plane and go." Charlie said.  
  
"I'm going to go pack." Tommy ran out of the room missing his fathers kiss.  
  
~*~ Five Years Later ~*~  
  
Tommy chatted with his team mates in the locker room getting ready for the night's game. It had been five years he had been in the NHL, two years with the Wild and the past three with the Ducks after being traded.  
  
"Tommy, there's someone here to talk to you." Coach Babcock said grabbing Tommy's attention.  
  
"Yeah, Coach--- Uncle Jesse?" Tommy said walking to his uncle hearing his friends whispers, 'He's his uncle.'  
  
"Tom, he's your uncle?" Jeffrey Lupul asked.  
  
"No, he was on the original Duck's with my fathers." He explained. "Anyway, why are you here, Uncle Jess?" Tommy asked sitting down and once again putting on his pads.  
  
"Tommy, I need to talk to you about something personal, I don't know if you would want your friends to hear this yet." Jesse said.  
  
"What ever you need to say, Uncle Jesse, can be said in front of them. They're my second family." Tommy said.  
  
"Alright then." Jesse knelt down in front of Tommy so he could speak quietly. All the ears of the Duck's were straining to hear what Jesse said. "Adam and Charlie were in a car accident back in Minnesota." Jesse said looking at Tommy to see his reaction.  
  
"Are my Dads okay?" Tommy asked, becoming pale.  
  
"No, Tom, they both died on impact."  
  
~*~ The Funeral for Adam and Charlie Conway-Banks ~*~  
  
"My dads said they would love each other until the day they die. I know that somewhere up in Heaven, my fathers are holding each other still in love." Tommy finished his speech at the wake and dismissed everyone to their cars to go to the grave.  
  
Tommy followed in the car behind the car with his fathers bodies. His Uncle Guy was driving with his Uncle Fulton and Aunt Connie in the back. He stared lifelessly out the window. He had not shed any tears, the reality not hitting him that his fathers wouldn't be there to greet him. Wouldn't be there to congratulate him. They wouldn't be there anymore.  
  
He stood next to the coffins. His grandmother's arm was wrapped around his waist, possibly the only thing keeping him where he stood.  
  
Gordon Bombay walked up to the coffins, and speaking for a moment. Only Ducks and family had been invited to the burial. He shook out two jerseys, and Tommy's eyes finally watered.  
  
"We are no longer in a perfect V. Our two leaders aren't here anymore."  
  
~*~ In Heaven ~*~  
  
"I love you, Charlie."  
  
"I love you, Adam."  
  
"We love you, Tommy." 


End file.
